Club Penguin-The Antarctic Re-Formation Meetup!
by EmberPrismDX
Summary: I came up with this idea 3 years ago, and this imaginary story was made to tell how CP was formed. I've always wanted to make something special out of CP with my own imagination, so I made this story! It took several days, so I hope you enjoy it! :)
*THE EPISODE OPENS WITH A SHOT OF A SCHOOL*

2:30 PM PDT

THURSDAY-OCTOBER 20, 2005, MACKER TOWN, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA

*WE SEE A 1ST GRADE CLASSROOM*

1st Grade Teacher-(excited) Okay class, I have got in contact with IOC, the "International Olympic Committee", and that means we are going on a field trip to find out facts about the host city for next year's Winter Olympics, Turin!

Declan Andersen-(gets up from his chair) Wait, what? How will we even get there if Italy is so far away?

1st Grade Teacher-Declan, I allowed some small helicopters to take four people each. It's too expensive to get a bigger helicopter so I can just save my money for later uses.

Declan-Oh. I guess I'm excited then...?

1st Grade Teacher-But you students need everything you need, including luggage and meals, because we'll be studying facts for over an entire day!

Zack Maddox-(gets up from his chair) That is insane! But I am so ready for this!

Cara Peng-(gets up from her chair) Yeah, me too!

Blonde female student-(gets up from her chair) Me three!

Fat Redhead boy-(gets up from his chair) ME ONE-HUNDRED!

1st Grade Teacher-*laughs* Alright class, give this letter plus notice to your parents and start packing up, because the bell will ring starting 1 minute from now.

*DECLAN, ZACK, AND CARA ARE AT THEIR DESKS, WHISPERING TO EACHOTHER*

Declan-(whispering) Do we even know how safe Turin is?

Cara-(whispering) I never went to Italy before, but I can assume it's a nice country..

Zack-(whispering) I just hope we have an awesome adventure though.

*BELL RINGS*

1st Grade Teacher-Class dismissed! See you all tomorrow!

*ZACK, DECLAN, AND CARA GO TO THE MADDOX HOUSEHOLD*

Zack-We're home again!

Mr. Maddox-Hey kiddo. I see that you and your 2 best friends are hanging out again, huh?

Declan-Hello Mr. Maddox. I want to ask you something, *pulls out letter* what do you think of this letter?

Mr. Maddox-Hmm, I see. Unfortunately, I heard it's going to be freezing in Turin tomorrow, so you and your friends need your heated winter gear to prepare yourselves for the cold. I'll give you guys your meals later tonight, okay?

Zack-Okay dad! Understood!

*ZACK'S YOUNGER SISTER, KRISTA COMES FROM UPSTAIRS*

Krista-(excitedly) Hello you four! I heard that something super special is happening!

Zack-Hey sissy. We're going on a field trip to Turin tomorrow. My teacher said that younger siblings can experience the trip too, so I thought that you would like to travel with us.

Krista-(excitedly) Yes please!

Cara-By the way, I requested a sleepover tonight.

Mr. Maddox-I'll definitely allow that. For you guys, it seems like Turin would be a good chidlhood experience for you.

Declan-(proudly) We'll make sure that it doesn't dissapoint. Right guys?

Zack, Cara, and Krista-RIGHT!

*CUT TO ZACK AND KRISTA'S BEDROOM AT NIGHT*

Krista-(gets into her bed) I'm all ready to take on my Dreamland! What do you say, Bobbie Whiskie?

*KRISTA PRESSES HER BOBBIE WHISKIE TOY'S BUTTON*

Bobbie Whiskie-(battery-powered voice)I'm always ready to take on anything!

Krista-(pokes her right cheek) That's my Bobbie!

Cara-(gets into her sleeping mat)Man, I'm all tired after work at school today and I sure do need a rest in this soft sleeping mat!

Declan-(pulls his blanket) I'm all worked out too... all the time actually!

Mr. Maddox-Well kiddos, ready to head into your Dreamlands?

Zack, Declan, Cara, and Krista-(proudly) We're all ready!

Mr. Maddox-Okay then. Goodnight, and I hope all of you have your sweet dreams!

*MR. MADDOX TURNS THE LIGHT SWITCH OFF, BUT A FLASHLIGHT IS STILL ON*

Zack-Alright, this is it you guys. Ready for the Winter Matrix touring tomorrow?

Declan-You bet I am! I got all my luggage here thanks to my mom.

Cara-*yawns* I already did make sure that everything was on track..

Krista-Aren't we all excited for this revolutionary experience though?

Zack-Oh Krista... Anyways, it's go time!

Krista-Got it! *reaches arm out* Krista!

Cara-*reaches arm out* Cara!

Declan-*reaches arm out* Declan!

Zack-*reaches arm out* And Zack!

Zack, Declan, Cara, and Krista-*raises their arms* We're all taking on this quest together!

*CUT TO THE OUTSIDE OF THE MADDOX HOUSEHOLD*

ROCKETSNAIL PRODUCTIONS AND DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION PRESENTS...

CLUB PENGUIN: THE ANTARCTIC PENGUIN RE-FORMATION MEETUP!

*THE SUN RISES*

8:00 AM PDT

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 21, 2005

Cara-*yawns* Good morning you guys!

Declan-Huh? Today's the day already?! Good think I didn't forget about my lucky Navigator plus Handheld Device!

Krista-(whining) Oh boy! I really want to go right now!

Zack-Hold on, sissy. We're not fully prepared yet. Find your gear.

Krista-Sorry Bobbie, I wish I could bring you to Turin with me, but I'm not allowed to! So hope you're fine at home..

Declan-Almost done packing up... Oh no! My lucky Navigator plus Handheld Device!

Krista-YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS DECLAN!

Declan-4.5 seconds! How close of me!

*ZACK, DECLAN, CARA, AND KRISTA GO DOWNSTAIRS AND HAVE BREAKFAST*

Mrs. Maddox-You guys sure did wake up early! Dad is just about to finish preparing your meals for you four.

Cara-(daydreaming) I'm very lucky that I'm actually going to another country for a field trip! Now all I have to wish for is how Turin will look like!

Mr. Maddox-Okay! I'm finished with the meals!

Zack-Ah, I'm glad that I can stay digested for the whole trip. If I stay still in the cold, I might pass out.

Declan-3 more minutes. Get ready everyone.

*ZACK, DECLAN, CARA, AND KRISTA GET THEIR WINTER CLOTHES AND LUGGAGE*

*KRISTA PUTS HER WINTER GOGGLES ON*

Krista-There we go! I always have to keep myself protected from sheer temperature!

Mrs. Maddox-Alright you four! Have fun on your field trip!

Mr. Maddox-See ya! Tell us all about Turin when you get back, okay?

Zack, Declan, Cara, and Krista-(proudly) Yes! We will!

*ZACK, DECLAN, CARA, AND KRISTA GO OUTSIDE THE MADDOX HOUSEHOLD, THERE IS A HELICOPTER WAITING FOR THEM*

Krista-Next stop, the helicopter to Turin! Your teacher is waiting for you three. Let's go!

Zack, Declan, and Cara-Aye aye!

*ZACK, DECLAN, CARA, AND KRISTA BOARD THE HELICOPTER*

Zack-Oh man oh man oh man! This is going to be RADICAL!

Krista-I know right, I'm so excited and I just can't hide it anymore!

Cara-The voice of songs already grew on you, I see. *laughs*

Declan-Checking temperature at Turin, Italy... A-ha! It's 14 degrees there today! We're definitely going to be real-life bricks if we didn't have our winter gear!

Zack and Cara-(non-amused) Declan, please.

Declan-Whatever you say with my jokes... Anyways, we're heading off now!

Cara-I can see that the wheels are going back in.

Krista-And I can hear the sound of the rotor too! Are we really flying away?

Zack-Oh sissy, we're really flying to Turin right now!

Krista-All ready!? Hip hip hooray!

*THE HELICOPTER FLIES OFF*

Krista-(off screen and excitedly) FLY LIKE THE WIND!

*WE CUT BACK TO THE INSIDE OF THE HELICOPTER*

Declan-(surprised) Wow, I can see the ocean from up here!

Zack-And I can see my home country too! HI CANADA!

Krista-(excitedly) Hey, look you guys! We're nearly getting to Italy! And we're moving pretty fast too!

Cara-(unsure) Are you sure, Krista?

Krista-Huh? Why are you acting so unsure all of a sudden?

Cara-(confused) I don't really know, but it seems like we're going the wrong way for some reason...

Krista-(unamused) Oh, don't joke around!

Zack-(unsurely butts in) Uh... I think Cara might be right this time, sissy.

Declan-Yeah, by the looks from the way we're heading, that place doesn't look like Italy at all...

Krista-(upset) No! No! No! How can this be possible?!

Helicopter Pilot-Mmm... mmm...

Declan-(shocked) Uh oh, that pilot must be drunk! We've got to do something, but we can't because we don't have any contacting devices! Not even my trusty Navigator plus Handheld Device has a calling option!

Krista-That's it. We're now doomed.

Zack-(whispers to Declan) Is it even safe at over there?

Declan-According to the conditions, it's even colder than Turin's current condition, but we will most likely survive since your dad did give us your's and Krista's heated winter gear..

Krista-(talking to herself) Hm! It looks like we've landed in a very strange and cold place.

*HELICOPTER LANDS AT ANTARCTICA INSTEAD OF TURIN, ITALY*

Helicopter Pilot-Ok you noobs. You've landed at your destination. Get off now!

Zack-Never! We have proof that you are drunk!

Helicopter Pilot-You just insulted me! Insult me once more and I will force you off the helicopter!

Zack-No way! We will stay here until you take us-

Helicopter Pilot-HEHEHE, YOU ASKED FOR IT! OH, AND I WILL TAKE THESE 3 OTHER NOOBS TOO!

*THE HELICOPTER PILOT GRABS THE 4 KIDS AND FORCES THEM OFF THE HELICOPTER AND SUFFOCATES THEM WITH HIS BIG ARM*

Declan-PLEASE DON'T! WE'RE-*coughs*

*THE HELICOPTER PILOT DROPS THE KIDS ONTO A HUGE ICEBERG THAT IS ABOUT TO MELT*

*THUMPING NOISE*

Declan and Krista-Ow!

Helicopter Pilot-I hope you have fun in this Turin city, noobies!

Zack-AGH! WHY DID YOU MAKE THIS HAPPEN TO US?! WE WILL PAY OUR MONEY BACK!

*MEANWHILE, IN ANTARCTICA*

Cara-(irritated) Wow. Did we seriously arrive at the wrong location?! Whatever this is, it sure is *shivers* freezing here!

Declan-(frustrated) Ugh, that darn lying drunk helicoptor pilot!

Krista-(cries) Aw man, I already miss home!

Zack-(kneels, puts his left hand on Krista, and looks up) Looks like we've ended up in Antarctica. Maybe we can maze our way out of this?

Krista-(confused) Antarctica? How in the world? ...Great. We're totally melting right now.

Cara-(upset) Zack, but this is ANTARCTICA. I mean, come on, we're still stranded on a now medium-sized melting iceberg and I don't even see any rescue team coming to find us yet. You think we can get out of here on our own? The teacher is the only one who has the rescue equipment!

Declan-(butts in) Wait a minute you guys, I've been thinking about an escape plan using our actions.

Cara and Krista-You think? Is that really possible?!

Declan-Hold on, I'm just thinking about the right plan...

Krista-(takes off right mitten and touches water) Ouch! That hurts! I obviously can't swim in Antarctican water, can't I?!

Zack-No sissy. Antarctican water will stay freezing idefinitely. Mother Nature doesn't affect Antarctica.

Krista-(groans while putting her right mitten back on) I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME. NOW!

Declan-(grabs Krista) Trust me, I know you're impatient on most things, but I've got just the escape plan first so we can find a possible way out before this iceberg melts completely.

Cara-(talking to herself) I would've thought of a fine plan if I had brought my handy suplies...

Declan-Okay guys, listen up. If we are going to find a way back to Antarctica, we have to cross those numerous icebergs. That way we can safely go home without waiting for a long time for rescue workers to come save us.

Krista-Additional question. Can we eat our meals while we are here, and what about your Navigator plus Handheld device?

Zack-Go ahead. Our dad put them in fresh boxes too.

Declan-And Krista, unfortunately it's pointless for travelling methods. Sorry.

Krista-That's a shame. But anyways, dig in! *eats her veggie burrito*

*ZACK, DECLAN, CARA, AND KRISTA EAT THEIR MEALS BEFORE PARTICIPATING IN THE PLAN*

Zack-Ah, now I'm definitely ready to go and do this challenge!

Declan-That's that then. Now, we all have to be together if we want to maze our way out of Antarctica. Krista, you go first since you'r the youngest.

Krista-Got it, sir! ...But... with the iceberg size... jumping on them is going to be painful for me..

Declan-Just go anyway! You and the rest need to find a non-melting spot right now! This Iceberg is going to go down any second now! Come on guys!

Krista-Fine. I'll do this... *jumps onto a still, small iceberg* Wow! This jump was close! *jumps onto the rest of the icebergs*

Cara-My turn! *jumps onto the first iceberg, but is losing balance* Ah... This Iceberg is wobbling, should I keep going?!

Declan-(yelling) You should! It's the only way!

Cara-*nods her head to Declan* Hey Krista, wait for me! *jumps onto the rest of the icebergs*

Zack-Declan, let's catch up to them before the iceberg melts! *jumps onto the icebergs*

Declan-I'm always on your side. *jumps onto the icebergs*

Krista-(happily jumping) Wa-hoo! I feel like I'm the Princess Agent!

Cara-(yelling) THE WHO?

Krista-THE DAREDEVIL PRINCESS AGE-Eek! I'm losing balance! Help-(before she could finish her sentence, she falls into the freezing water)

Zack-(realizes that Krista fell into the water) Huh? Oh no! Sissy, I'll save you! Grab my hand! *pulls Krista out of the water*

Krista-*gasping* Thank you bro, for saving me!

Zack-No problem, now let's hurry before it's too late!

Krista-On it! *continues jumping on the remaining icebergs*

Declan-Hey look, we're almost there to our free spot! Krista, you can make it!

Krista-I am going to make it! Ha! *jumps to a big, square-shaped, and misty ice piece* What? I did it! I made it to our waiting spo-Woah! Woah! Woah! *slips and falls* What the? That hurts!

Zack-(makes it to the ice piece and notices Krista's injuries) Are you feeling fine, sissy?

Krista-I'm feeling a little better, but why does this iceberg look so different and misty?

Cara-(makes it to the ice piece) Hi Krista, did you say that you got hurt? Hmm, I think it's just you, because I'm feeling my balance without hassle-*slips and falls* Oww! Hey ice piece, watch what you're handling there!

Declan-(makes it to the ice piece) This iceberg seems strange and misty... Wait just a second! *checks his Navigator plus Handheld device* By analyzing this strange ice piece, this isn't an iceberg. It's a misty, huge ice piece surrounding by fog!

Krista-No wonder why I slipped and fell! And my bruises are still there...

Zack-Wow. I never noticed the fog before. Maybe because it's so faint?

Cara-*punches the fog* Shoo fog! Shoo!

Declan-No Cara. We can't get rid of the fog like that. We have to use a condensation flashlight... Luckily, that is also a feature from my Navigator plus Handheld device!

Krista-Yes! Thank goodness you have a lot of trusty supplies for us!

Declan-Always useful if you need a hand! *winks at Krista* Anyways, this is going to require some work. To condensate the fog, we all need to maximize the energy rate using this big meter, which requires a lot of human teamwork..

Cara-(proudly) Okay then! It's not like a winter hiking quest, but I think it'll work just fine!

Declan-Everyone, start up the meter.

Zack-Got it. Sissy, please charge it up now!

Krista-Okay! *charges meter up* The energy rate, it's working!

Zack-Now we're moving! The rate is almost at the top! Keep charging it up you guys!

*THE RATE IS NOW AT THE TOP*

Declan-CONDENSATE, LET'S GO!

*THE KIDS SUCCESSFULLY CONDENSATE THE FOG*

Zack-Woo-hoo! We've done it! Now that's what we like to call...

Declan, Cara, and Krista-TEAMWORK! *they all hi-five Zack*

*THE FOG CLEARS UP TO REVEAL A LUMPY, SMALL BLANKET*

Krista-Huh? Guys, what is that thing doing there?

Zack-*stares at the blanket* It looks like somebody abandonded this "thing" while exploring Antarctica, that's just my guess..

Cara-Let me take a closer look for myself...

The "thing" under the blanket-*groans faintly*

Cara-(frightened) Ah! This is getting too weird for me to handle..

Zack-Leave it to me. I will handle this. *grabs the blanket*

*THE THING UNDER THE BLANKET IS REVEALED TO BE A PENGUIN*

Cara-A penguin?! What is it doing on this slippery ice piece?!

The penguin-*shivers faintly*

Krista-So this little Penguin was under here the whole time? Well, should we show it to the Animal Center? I think the people there know how to take care of animals very well.

Cara-We obviously can't keep it as a pet, since it's endangered. I think the Penguin might have a message to tell sooner or later.

Declan-Upon closer inspection... It seems like the penguin's cold. Maybe warming it up will help the penguin feel better.

Zack-You're probably right. Here, I'll warm this little fellow up. *gets a heating pouch out of his bag*

The penguin-*sighs in relief*

Zack-A-ha! That did the trick!

Krista-Since the penguin is so cute, I'll give it a name. Maybe I'll name the penguin... Alfie!

*THE PENGUIN REVEALS THAT IT HAS THE ABILITY TO TALK*

The penguin-Uh... HEY YOU! I HAVE A NAME ALREADY AND IT'S WADDLIN GÜINO, DON'T YOU KIDDOS KNOW LOGIC?!

*THE KIDS JUST STAND THERE, SPEECHLESS AND FRIGHTENED*

Zack-(moves further away) NO... NO, JUST NO. TELL ME THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.

Declan-Uh... Is this like a fictional story?! Are you a magical real penguin being? What is with you?!

Cara-(enlightened) I TAKE MY DECISIONS BACK. THIS NEEDS TO BE SEEN TO THE SCIENCE MASTERS. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS SAY, BUT THIS IS ONE DISCOVERY OF A LIFETIME! *stares at the penguin suspiciously*

Waddlin-*stares back at Cara suspiciously* I wonder how these young kiddos ended up in this cautious place..

Zack-We strangely got sent here by a drunk helicopter pilot, when we were supposed to go to Turin, Italy for our field trip. Antarctica is such a timid place for folks who live here, huh?

Krista-(covering her eyes) I'm still too scared to question than you can talk. Give us the full story of how the mishaps all happened!

Waddlin-I think you might want to question that to our master.

Krista-(curiously) Master? You mean the master of YOUR species? We should've been home by now, is my answer correct?

Waddlin-That's your answer. A.K.A, our one and only-

*A GRUFF, BRITISH MALE VOICE CAN BE HEARD*

The voice-KARAT, GET BACK HERE YOU RASCAL!

Zack-(talking to Waddlin, curiously) Who was that exactly?

Waddlin-*sighs* That's our Master alright..

Declan-I didn't know that Penguins had nationalities.

Waddlin-Declan, different accents are normal for Penguins of our species. We're one unique Penguin type, which we'll get to when you meet the other folks sooner or later.

Krista-That was one rad story! Bravo! *claps her hands*

*MEANWHILE, THE ICE PIECE STARTS WOBBLING*

Declan-Uh oh, the sign of this ice piece wobbling means that there's a windstorm! We need to find a safer area, fast!

Cara-I know! How about we use it as a boat?

Declan-Cara, that's actually a clever idea! Waddlin, mind using your flippers as paddles!

Waddlin-I can tolerate this, thank you very much.

Declan-Alright everyone, hang on! And stay ducked so we won't fall off!

*WADDLIN ROWS THE ICE PIECE, WHILE KRISTA LOOKS FOR A NEW SPOT TO STAY ON*

Waddlin-(talking to himself) I could still enjoy doing jobs if I didn't get fired from working at that mystical lab...

Zack-Ah! Ah! Ah... Phew! That was a close call..

Krista-(looking at a big iceberg) Guys, I found a good spot to stay on!

Declan-Hm... That iceberg seems fine enough. Waddlin, full speed ahead!

*THEY ALL ARRIVE AT THE BIG ICEBERG*

Krista-We're here, thanks to my lucky commanding! *winks*

Waddlin-You know what's the best question about that ride? It could've made a big turn for the worse!

Declan-Quality inspecting time! Let me see... The texture of this iceberg is pretty smooth and just right since it's fit for a lot of people... *taps on the iceberg* This iceberg can stay still and not wobble... *lies down* And this iceberg actually feels like it would work for parties! Yep, this is the perfect relaxing spot for waiting! Nice job on choosing our destination, Krista.

Krista-(proudly) No need to worry. I'll play the role of commander from now on!

Waddlin-*laughs* So now I would like to introduce you kiddos to my companions. *whistles loudy* That's my roll call. I have the ability to whistle powerful tones.

*2 VOICES ARE HEARD*

1st voice (Finley)-A whimsical whistle... Wait a second! I think I recognize that sound!

2nd voice (Beta)-I remember that whistle too! It must be Waddly-nooby calling for us!

Waddlin-(yelling angrily) FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT APPRECIATE THE NAME "WADDLY-NOOBY"!

*SEVERAL PENGUINS SWIM UP TO THE ICEBERG AND ANOTHER VOICE IS HEARD*

Unknown Penguin-Oh Waddlin, you're still here? I thought you said you were leaving this continent!

Krista-(nervously) Wait, huh? So many other magical Penguins exist too?! This is such a shocking experience!

Cara-(scared) Ahh no! They're all colored too! The whole world should probably-

Waddlin-(butts in) Stand back. Girls, those questions seem to be too complicated that only the master will reveal the origins.

Unknown Penguin-Well well well, what are these human beings doing on this cold continent?

Declan-Eh... How about that? It's a pretty tough story-

Krista-I'm having fun meeting all of you new penguin species! I'm Krista, the relation girl of this frecklefaced roughneck boy! *points to Zack*

Zack-*sighs* I beg to differ with what my sissy said...

Unknown Penguin-Haha, it's so welcoming to meet you young fellows. My name is Gary Geer Widget, but you can just call me Gary. Give me a hand!

Zack-Well what do you know! Pleased to meet you, Gary! Since my sissy introduced herself and I, I'd like to introduce you to my two best friends, Declan and Cara! Both of you, give Gary a hand!

Declan-*gives Gary a left handshake* You sure are an interesting blue penguin..

Cara-*gives Gary a right handshake* Oh hey there! Nice to meet you too!

Unkown Penguin 2-Oh my! This is a nifty discovery... Hey hey! The name's Cato Demonick Arctic!

Unknown Penguin 3-Hello there kids! Cato, you seem to be really excited to meet these new passerbys, huh?

Cato-(happily) Of course I am! Seeing human kids finding out our existence is a lifetime and beyond!

Unknown Penguin 3-(looks at Zack, Declan, Cara, and Krista) You can call Cato "Mr. Tour-folk" since he has great knowledge of our islands and their facts. I'm Eudy. It's so nice to meet you.

Unknown Penguin 4-And I'm Eden Arctic, local witness, but I prefer to be called "Aunt Arctic".

Unknown Penguin 5-Viola's my name, light purple is my only fame!

Unknown Penguin 6-Beta here!

Unknown Penguin 7-Can I ask you humans a favor? Do you have any idea where I can locate that powerful form-mula? I almost forgot, my name is Finley.

Zack-Form-mula?

Declan-Beats me. I don't know what you mean by that scientific word either.

Gary-Correcting Finley, the form-mula that he was talking about relates to something so dangerously able to be planted that everybody needs to be careful when it is inserted to *points to a cyan reverse whirlpool on the right* that core!

*EVERYONE EXCEPT GARY GASPS IN WONDER*

Zack-But how will we ever reach that core Mr. G?

Gary-Don't worry. I have the form-mula hidden in my defense patch. We'll use it after I tell the story of our current states.

*THE GRUFF, BRITISH MALE VOICE IS HEARD ONCE AGAIN*

The voice-THANK YOU FISH SAVIOR! FREEDOM WILL BE MINE NOW!

Cato-(yelling) CONGRATULATIONS ON FINALLY CATCHING YOUR FISH, MASTER!

Aunt Arctic-Our master, who's name is Flipperbob Pengie Arctic, is my husband. He acts goofy sometimes when things don't go as the way they are planned. *talks to Flipperbob* How did it go darling?

Flipperbob-(excitedly) Karat's capture went awesomely unexpected! Some agent-like penguin who is dark green used his problem solving methods and helped catch this golden fish for me! I mean, just take a look at his scales! They're as golden as the most expensive jewlery!

Cara-*eyes sparkling* That's impressive. Maybe you can show Karat to a news anchor someday!

Flipperbob-I wish, but he'll be my best friend forever and ever. Even if he dies, I'll still let him stay with me no matter what you guys say!

Gary-Ay-okay, master. Now let me tell you the story. If you believe what happened to us, then the form-mula will be a unbroken miracle come true. Once upon a time...

*GARY TELLS THE STORY WHILE ZACK, DECLAN, CARA, AND KRISTA AREN'T PAYING ATTENTION*

Gary-(confused) What's the matter? Aren't you young fellows interested in the story?

Zack-(nervously) Sorry, but I'm rather interested in finding a home for you penguins. Can we please activate the form-mula now?

Gary-Hmm... fine. But all of you need to be extremely careful when activating it. The form-mula is way too powerful because if that is in your hands, you will be stuck with a super-risky condition forever. So I have a better solution and tool for you to use.

Krista-The question is, why do I need to participate? I don't want to get affected either.

Gary-You have to help out. Us Penguins cannot stay in our current working base much longer. We need to be free. We need to do what we want, that's because we currently have to assist our tutor, who we work with. You know why you have to do this? Because it's for all of our own goods!

Finley-Gary's right. If you want to make a good difference, then you humans must worldbuild our new free community? Otherwise, we'll all have to work with our tutor every day, forever!

Zack-You got it! *talks to Declan, Cara, and Krista* Here's the plan you guys, We all need to help worldbuild with the form-mula, so now's the time to work it out! *reaches arm out* Zack!

Krista-*tries to reach her arm out* Umm... I don't know if I should test the worldbuilding. I'm not a hard worker..

Zack-Sissy, trust me on this one. You don't have to be a hard worker to test worldbuilding. Remember, this is only your beginning to a new talent. *winks*

Krista-Ah.. *reaches arm out* Krista!

Declan-*reaches arm out* Declan!

Cara-*reaches arm out* And Cara!

Zack, Declan, Cara, and Krista-*raises their arms* We're all taking on this worldbuilding together!

Waddlin-(nervously) Guys? I don't think you have everything you need to worldbuild. *talks to Gary* Where did you put that Core Blaster?

Gary-Core Blaster? I don't remember where it was since the last time I saw it...

Cato-*gasps happily* I HAVE IT! *gets the Core Blaster out of his magic pouch*

Zack-Woah, thanks! I really needed that.

Gary-It's a pleasure to have you, Cato. Now... Kids, the process of the worldbuilding execution requires teamwork from all of you. So you guys must work together, without our support. Please succeed at this, understand?

Zack, Declan, Cara, and Krista-Understood!

Declan-(confused) Wait! Where are the handlers on this thing? I don't see any on the front at all except for this execution button.

Cato-That button is for the end of the preperation blast. All of the other handlers are on the back side.

Declan-*flips the Core Blaster around* Oh wow! Neat handlers!

Cara-(confused) How do we even power up and test this Core Blaster? There seems to be no tutorials or manuals attatched to it..

*A SHIMMERING SOUND PLAYS*

Viola-Oh no! That means it's work time for most of us! Well, see y'all later!

*EUDY, VIOLA, BETA, AND FINLEY SOAR BACK TO THEIR WORKPLACE*

Flipperbob-I'm also late for my daily tax counts! Karat, let's head back. Just you rascal, and me...!

*FLIPPERBOB SOARS BACK TO HIS WORKPLACE AS WELL*

Waddlin-(upset) I guess it's just 8 of us now. Ugh... I'm already bored. We need our new island, FAST!

Zack-(confused) Once again, which handler should we use first?!

Gary-I'll guide you all.

Declan-Why thank you Mr. G! Let's get this blaster ready to go as soon as possible!

Gary-Yes we should! First things first, the power up job goes to Zack.

Zack-Sweet! *powers up the Core Blaster* What's the next step for launching this Blaster, Mr. G?

Gary-Next step... Set up the Blaster by using the code buttons under you, then insert the form-mula inside the base. When the Blaster is fully powered up, you have just the connector, charger, range booster, matrix pump, and launcher to go. So get busy kids!

Zack-*eyes sparkling* Wow! Mathmatic numbers! I have to list 5 numbers each in 2 seperate sides though. What's the code?

Gary-I'll give you the code, but make sure to prevent others from knowing it, not even your human friends, okay?

Zack-I heard you.

Gary-Here you go. 2-0-0-5-8|6-9-2-4-7.

Zack-A-ha! Thank you. *types the code* It really did work! Declan, you connect the Blaster to the core. I'll insert the form-mula.

Declan-On it. *starts the connecting* The rate is getting higher...

*THE CORE BLASTER IS FULLY CONNECTED*

Declan-Excellent! Now the form-mula should be ready for inserting!

Zack-*inserts the form-mula into the Core Blaster* Great Declan. Now charge up the Core Blaster, quick!

Declan-(confused) Ah no! I can't see the charger handler. Gary, where was that charger again?

Gary-Right next to the matrix pump. See that gear-like button over there? Press it and don't let go of it until the charge rate is full.

Declan-Oh, thanks! Chargin' up! *charges up the Core Blaster* Hey, this thing looks much more scientific than I thought it would be! Science is still my passion after all..

*THE CORE BLASTER IS FULLY CHARGED*

Zack-(excitedly) Preparation is getting closer! Sissy, take control of the range booster and examine if the Core Blaster is on par with the corresponding core.

Krista-Full examination ahead! *turns the power on the range booster and checks to see if the range is on par with the core* Examining... I proved it! The range is exactly on par with the core! We're almost ready!

Zack-Awesome! All we need for the Core Blaster to launch is to pump up the matrix. Cara, pump it up now!

Cara-I'm ready whenever you are. *pumps up the matrix* Doing work like this sure is tiring and lucky at the same time because I feel like I'm a rookie scientist at a science lab!

Zack-*sighs* Cara, you're only in the middle. Keep pumping up the matrix!

*CARA CONTINUES TO PUMP THE MATRIX*

Cara-Huh? I'm pumping too slow? *pumps faster* SEE?! I'M PUMPING FASTER FOR YOU! HAPPY NOW?!

Declan-HEY GUYS! The Core Blaster is all ready to launch! You can stop pumping now, Cara.

Cara-Oh, right now? Is everyone ready?

Zack-Like you said before, I'm ready whenever you are. But launching the form-mula to worldbuild the core requires strong teamwork. Cara, you churn the matrix using that big purple handle. Sissy, you scan the core stats to analyze if the Core Blaster is safe to launch the form-mula. And Declan, you visualize the overall worldbuilding and Core Blaster layout. I'll handle the launcher.

*CARA, KRISTA, AND DECLAN ALL DO THEIR TASKS*

Declan, Cara, and Krista-We're all done!

Zack-Great! *looks at the core and gasps* The Core Blaster and the core are fully in synchronized form! Now's our chance! Everyone, get into your positions, now!

*ZACK, DECLAN, CARA, AND KRISTA DO THEIR REPRESENTATIVE TASKS*

Aunt Arctic-(talking to herself) These humans sure are incredible prodigies...

Gary-*nods to Aunt Arctic* M-hm!

Declan-(worried) Are you sure that this is completely safe?

Zack-No need to worry. The dangerous stuff is only related to the Core Blaster itself.

Declan-I see. My bad..

Zack-Alright everybody...

LET'S, GET, CLASHING!

Krista-Island worldbuild countdown... Start! 3!

Cara-2!

Declan-1!

Zack-FIRE!

*THE CORE BLASTER LAUNCHES THE FORM-MULA TO THE CORE IN A FANCY SOARING STYLE*

Krista-(excitedly) Congratulations! We actually launched the core!

Declan-That blaster launches just like a fairy flying...

*A LOUD, TREMBLING SOUND IS HEARD AND EVERYBODY COVERS THEIR EARS*

Aunt Arctic-(yelling) THE NEW ISLAND! IT'S FORMING!

Cato-(yelling) AMAZING!

*THE NEW ISLAND RISES ALL THE WAY UP AS IT FORMS AND EVERYBODY IS STARING AT THE ISLAND IN AWE*

Waddlin-Well well well... Would you look at that... *jumps excitedly* HAHAHA, YES! REVENGE IS ALL OURS! *twirling* I want to experience it right now *stops twirling* but it's so far away...

Cato-What if we had a slogan for our island? We've never had that in our previous homes and I think it would be lively to have one.

Gary-Hm. I'm just going to waddle on and wrap up my daily chores.

Cato-Gary?

Gary-Yes? Anything you want to say before I head back?

Cato-Gary... That's it! "Waddle On" sounds like a perfect slogan! I shall definitely talk to Mr. Flipperbob about that slogan idea! What a nice suggestion!

Gary-(nervously) Oh, thank you! Just doing my normal priorities..

Krista-I guess since you penguins have a home now, this means... goodbye... *sniffs*

Zack-(kneels and puts his left hand on Krista again) Don't be worried so soon. I'm sure we'll see them again someday..

Krista-(upset) Someday? This is Antarctica, and no human is allowed there unless they have to do an important task...

Gary-Krista, here's a secret. The worldbuild island that was contained inside the form-mula is actually warm. You want to know another secret about our species? Us Penguins here don't like the cold.

Krista-(surprised) I don't like the cold either! But it's a good thing these heated clothes saved me from suffering!

Declan-Will you give us a contact someday so we can visit your new island?

Aunt Arctic-I'm positive that I will. You're welcome to be on our island anytime. I'll tell my husband that we're ready for our big construction team to begin their missions.

*A HELICOPTER SOUND IS HEARD*

Cara-That must be the helicopter that is ready to take us back home!

Krista-(upset) Sad for me, because I still don't want to leave these penguins behind right now...

*THE HELICOPTER LANDS*

Zack-That seems to be a different and much bigger helicopter, almost like the one used for mission-like purposes. And the pilot doesn't seem drunk either, judging from the flying style.

*A WORKER-LIKE GUY COMES OUT FROM THE HELICOPTER*

The Worker-Good evening. I'm Carter, leader of a worldbuilding crew, we're here right now since we have to work in Antarctica for a mission. What can I help you guys with today?

Zack-Oh yes, can you help these Penguins construct their new home? *points to the new island* And can you also take us home?

Carter-I'll do anything to help various humans and creatures. Unfortunately, I can't fly a helicopter, but our pilot is willing to take you back home. *calls out to the helicopter* Brothers?

*CARTER'S 9 BROTHERS COME OUT OF THE HELICOPTER WHILE THE PILOT TALKS TO THE 4 KIDS*

The Pilot-Hallo! It's me, Mr. Wakey! Where shall you head off to youngsters?

Zack-Macker Town please! Find the house with the dark lavender color scheme.

Mr. Wakey-Request accepted! Hop in!

*THE 4 KIDS GO INSIDE THE PLANE AND THE HELICOPTER STARTS ITS ENGINES*

Krista-*yells out to the penguins and waves* GOODBYE YOU PENGUINS! UNTIL THE DAY WE MEET AGAIN, I'M SURE WE'LL HAVE FUN! ONCE AGAIN, I HOPE YOU PENGUINS LIVE WELL ON YOUR NEW ISLAND!

Zack, Declan, and Cara-*yells out to the penguins and waves as well* Farewell!

Krista-*sighs in relief* That sure was an experience, wasn't it you guys?

*SHE ASKS ZACK, DECLAN, AND CARA HER QUESTION, ONLY TO REALIZE THAT THEY ARE TAKING A NAP*

Krista-*raises her voice* Hello?!

*ZACK, DECLAN, AND CARA WAKE UP*

Cara-Uh... What did you say... Oh right! Exploring a new, unfamiliar place was actually pretty fun and cool! Now I like going on expeditions thanks to our unexpected adventure!

Krista-Like Princess Agent says, always keep your spirit going!

Declan-(butts in) Guys, look! They're waving back to us! *waves to the brothers and penguins*

Zack, Cara, and Krista-*waves to the brothers and penguins* Bye-bye!

*WE SEE THE HELICOPTER FLYING TO CANADA, BUT THEN WE MOVE ON TO THE LAST SHOT*

Flipperbob-Club Penguin... *puts the flag on the new island* Is ready for business!

THE END


End file.
